Caesars Betrayal
by PatronizedSolidier001
Summary: After Black Knight took over Providence, Caesar completely changed. He is now faced with a decision. Follow his orders or his allies pleads? This story contains an OC which belongs to me. Generator Rex and its characters belongs to Man of Action. Fanfic belongs to me.


After Black Knight took over Providence, she persuades César to build collars that could control E.V.O.s. Agent Six, Dr. Holiday, Bobo and Hikari disagreed and left Providence to search for Rex. When Rex came back, César started to rebuild his bond with Rex and the others but he was lying. He did that so that he can trick them into coming back to Providence and work for Black Knight. One by one he betrayed. First up was Doc. Six and Bobo were next. Lastly was Rex. The only person who still trusted him was his lover, Hikari.

One day, while he was doing his daily maintenance on the control beam, a black pawn approached him. "Dr. Salazar, Black Knight has requested your presence in the hanger." The black pawn told him. César stood up and followed the black pawn towards the hanger where he met with Black Knight. She approached the scientist and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a brief kiss. "I have a surprise for you." She said with a sly smile. "A surprise?" He asked raising one eyebrow,and smirked.

Two Providence soldiers brought in a hooded figure. The figure had a black cloak and its hands were cuffed to the back. Black Knight made a gesture to remove the hood of the cloak to reveal the figure`s identity. The figure struggled for freedom but couldn`t. One of the soldiers pulled back the hood, exposing the figure`s face. César`s eyes widened in shock of the figure`s identity. It was Hikari. Her face was covered with blood, scratches and bruises. Her white shirt was soaked in blood and she was trembling.

"She`s really hard to catch. I had to send an entire army to catch this sewer rat." Black Knight said in disgust. "What do you want with her?" César asked. "I want her as my personal black pawn. You have no idea how this small little girl can be such a powerful weapon. Even more powerful than all the Meta Nanites combined." She said. "César, please don`t do this." Hikari finally spoke. She looked and César trying to persuade him no to do so. "Prep her up." Hikari`s eyes widened at César`s command. "You`d betray her for me?" Black Knight asked. "I`d do anything for you, cariño." He replied with the sweetest smile he`s ever given. The words sunk into Hikari`s heart as the two Providence agents took her to the containment unit.

Hikari sat in the containment unit along with some other EVOs that already been put on a control collar. The words that César said echoed in her mind. 'Uncle`s right. He is a traitor.' She started to cry, regretting her decision to deny what her adoptive uncle said. Half an hour past and Hikari was meditating when a black pawn opened the containment unit. "The doctor`s ready to see you." said the black pawn. She had no choice but to obey. She was cuffed and escorted to the control center to be collared.

When she got there, Hikari saw César and Black Knight in a booth. César was making sure that everything was working while Black Knight was standing there with a satisfied look. "Is everything ready?" Black Knight asked him. "Everything`s ready and at full power." The scientist replied. "Perfect.". Down below, the pawns uncuffed Hikari and pushed her to the ground. She knelt and looked up to see Black Knight and César lip-locked. She looked away. Her feelings for him changed from love to hatred. They pulled away and started the machine. César looked down to see Hikari sitting there like a prisoner awaiting his punishment. "I know this is crazy but it`s for your own good." His voice boomed out of the PA system trying to assure her. "You bet your damn ass your wrong!" she yelled back.

César a little offended by her statement pushed the button and the machine shot a yellow beam towards her. A second later, a beeping sound came. "What`s going on?" Black Knight asked. "Something in her body is denying the control. She`s not resisting. Something`s protecting her." César explained to her. Hikari`s body started to fill with blue streaks. 'No. I can`t turn now.' Suddenly, a blast of energy burst out of her and disrupted the machine. The outburst drained every last bit of energy she had left. Hikari fell unconscious.

Before César could start the machine again, a pair of blades punctured the machine causing the machine to explode. "Hikari!" a figure in green called her name frantically searching for her. It was Agent Six. After receiving her distress signal, he hurried to find his beloved niece. His eyes fell on a body lying motionless on the floor. He hurried over and turned it around. After making sure it was Hikari, he picked her up and carried her to safety. As the smoke settled down, César eyes darted to the spot where Hikari was supposed to be. He ran over to find nothing but her cloak. He picked it up and finally realized what he had done. He lost everything. His own brother. His comrades and most of all, the person he cared for the most. "What have I done...?"


End file.
